


Tally Marks

by merptin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merptin/pseuds/merptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who has fallen in love has tally marks. Some were black and some were red. Others only had a scar to remember their loved ones and Michael was one of them. Now, after about a year, Michael never found another love, that is until he met a strange British man in the middle of rush hour in a cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I know I just started WHtU, but when I saw this idea the other day, I just had to write something small for it. As you can see, it kind of turned into slightly more. (￣Д￣)ﾉ WHtU will probably put on hold for a while cause I’m really feeling this story. I actually already have a couple chapters already written for this so sorry again! Anyways, here we go

In a bustling cafe, in Austin, Michael stood by a counter waiting for his order, a caramel latte to go. He watched as some people went and go, probably rushing to work in a panicked frenzy. Others were couples coming in, probably trying to enjoy a morning coffee together. Michael looked down at his wrist, a small scar of a tally mark laid upon there. He smiled solemnly at the mark.

"One Caramel Latte for a Michael!" A young barista shouted. Michael turned towards the girl and reached out his hand for his latte. A bright red tally mark on her wrist caught his eye. Red, the color of a new found love. Michael couldn't help but smile at her, happy she found someone to love in this crap world.

She handed him the latte and dismissed him with the usually 'have a nice day' and went back to working.

After the quick exchange Michael turned around and just as he took his first step towards a nearby table, a body collided with him.

Suddenly, Michael felt wet and warm. He looked down to see his dress shirt had been covered in a greenish brown liquid. Well there went his drink and apparently some other's one too.

"Ack! Sorry mate, didn't see you there." Said an accented voice. 

Michael began patting down at his shirt as he looked up. "Well, maybe you should check where you're going, fuckfa-" Michael stopped mid sentence. Damn. 

A man with deep green eyes and wildly styled blondish brunette hair stood before him. His nose was slightly too big on his face, but damn did he make it work (Michael thought). Michael stood there in slight awe. 

The man smiled. Michael couldn't help but return it with a slight one.

"I'm so sorry about your coffee! And for spilling my tea onto you, I can be such a clutz sometimes. Honestly I didn't see you, and next time I swear I'll check where I'm going." Said the British cutie.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, uh it's alright, I guess. I'll just order a new one and figure my shirt out later." 

The foreigner placed his hands on Michael's shoulders, excitedly.

"Oh I know! Let me pay for your new coffee! It's the least I could do. I really feel bad about what I did, so whaddya say, mate?"

Michael's eyes widened at the suddenly kindness. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. 

"So how about it?"

Michael blinked. "Huh?"

The British lad grinned. "Let me buy you coffee, lad."

With that, the young Brit grabbed Michael's arm and led him to the end of the line. By now, rush hour for morning coffee was over so the line was pretty short, only several few people infront of the duo.

"Oh yeah! Excuse me for my rudeness. The name's Gavin by the way." The man let go of Michael'a arm and outstretched his hand, in a way of greeting. Michael smiled politely as he reached and shook Gavin's hand, quietly noting how warm his hand were.

"My name's Michael." 

Gavin grinned, letting go of Michael's hand.  
"So, Michael, what do you want? Remember my treat, so you can go crazy." Gavin said with a laugh.

Michael glanced towards the sign, the most expensive drink was the Sexagintuple Vanilla Bean Mocha Frappuccino. He smirked, an eye glint shone in his eyes.

"Hmm, since it's your treat, I want the Sexagintuole Vanilla Bean Mocha Frappuccino. That okay?" 

Gavin's eyebrow rose in confusion. "The what?"

Michael pointed towards the sign of the cafe which held drink options. Gavin followed the path and his eyes widened at the price.

"Bloody $55?! Who would buy a coffee for that much?" Gavin squaked, completely flabbergasted at the pricing.

"You, duh." Michael said, a smirk still placed upon his face. He was greatly amused by the reaction he managed to get out the newly met stranger.

Gavin turned towards Michael with a hesitant smile. Michael could see sweat form on his forehead, despite it being 45 degrees outdoors.

"Heh, A-alright. I did say it was m-my t-treat." Gavin pulled out his wallet, checking the amount he had stored. He was hoping to stop by Game Stop to check out the new releases and possibly purchase one he particurly found interesting, but after this coffee order, he didn't think he would able to.

Michael stared at him, completely amazed at the idiocity and kindness of the man. Gavin, even though the coffee was $55 plus tax, he was still willing to pay for it. Michael could see hesitance in his stance as Gavin counted his bills.

Suddenly, Michael burst out into laughter. He couldn't believe that people like Gavin existed in this piece of shit world.

"Michael? Uh Michael? You alright, mate?" Gavin asked him, glancing at the people staring at them.

"You, goddam. I can't tell if you're just stupid or really nice." Michael replied through his laughter. His eyes were being to water as he continued on with his laughter.

Gavin was taken aback by Michael's retort. Somehow, Gavin knew Michael didn't really mean it when he called him stupid; he knew it was more so a joke than an attack on his intelligence. Just watching Michael laugh, brought the urge to join him, so Gavin did.

There they were. They were basically strangers, but here they were laughing as if they've known each other their whole lives. 

Once their laughter subsided, they realized they were next in line. Michael looked towards Gavin and gestured in a 'go ahead' movement.   
Gavin, wallet in his hand, walked towards the barista. "Hello, Emily!" He greeted.

The barista smiled, remembering Gavin from earlier. "Hey there, back for more already?"

Gavin snickered. "Yeah, I kinda had quite the mishap." He said this and then pointed towards Michael, who was slightly off to the side; not in line.

Emily looked over to Michael and began to giggle. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Out of the line, Michael heard Emily's question. He made his way over to the counter and made an obviously fake annoyed look towards Gavin. 

"This damn British fuck decided to try to baptize me into Bristishanity by pouring not only his tea on me, but my coffee as well." Michael said with mock anger.

Emily the barista laughed and punched in their previous orders from earlier.

Gavin lifted his hand. "Oh, love. Actually can you change the carame-"

Cutting Gavin off, Michael placed his hand on his mouth. He smiled towards the barista. "Just ignore him. How much will that be?"

The barista rose an eyebrow in confusion but still complied. "Uh, that'll be $7.85."

Upon hearing the price, Gavin gently pushed Michael's hands away and opened his wallet.

Michael smiled and rolled his eyes. Copying Gavin's movements, Michael pulled out his wallet as well and quickly handed over a ten before Gavin could even pull out a single bill.

"Keep the change." Michael said with a smile.   
With that Michael walked over to the pick-up counter without another word.

Gavin, on the other hand, was still at the register. He was the one who was supposed to pay, that's what treating meant (Gavin thought to himself.) Gavin made his way towards Michael with a slight frown on his face.

"Michael! I was supposed to paaaaay." 

Michael rolled his eyes in a playful matter. "Oh shut up. A simple thank you will suffice."

"But I said it was my treat. Now how am I gonna repay you?" Gavin whined.

"Green Tea for a Gavin as well as a Caramel Latte?" A different barista than earlier called out.

Michael grabbed their drinks and said a quick thank you while doing so. He looked up at Gavin; he was still pouting. Michael snickered as he handed Gavin his tea.

"Maybe you could repay me by keeping me company as I indulge in this drink?" Michael suggested.

Gavin grinned at the statement. "Of course Michael! Let's go find a seat." 

Michael watched as Gavin races towards an empty table. He couldn't help but think how adorable the Brit was, especially since he could go from sad to happy in an instant.

"Michael! Over here!" Gavin called out from the table he had found.

Upon reaching the table, Gavin grinned. Michael returned the smile with one of his own as he sat down into a chair parallel from Gavin's. Both men, sat there for a while just taking in the full flavors of their separate drinks. 

Michael set his latte down with a small thump and subconsciously placed his hands into the table. He glanced up at Gavin, who was looking down at Michael's arms.

Gavin put down his tea, his eyes never leaving Michael's hands. There was a slight frown on his face as he looked down. The look confused Michael. What the hell is he looking at, Michael asked himself. Finally, Michaell looked down to his hand and realized his scar of a tally mark was exposed. Oh.

Michael cleared his throat. "Hey-."

Gavin cut him off instantaneously. "I uh um s-sorry for staring!" Gavin frantically stuttered.

Michael let out a soft chuckle. "It's alright, man. It's already been a year and 3 months. I'm fine now. Honest." Michael shrugged. "Well, as okay I can be."

An awkward silence filled the air between them. Neither of them knew what to say. Michael was the first to break the air.

"So, you got anyone special?" He said with hesitance in his voice. Michael took a sip of his coffee to try to seem more confident in his question.

Gavin grabbed his tea and placed it on his lips, taking a small sip to buy him some time. Instead of answering verbally, Gavin put down his cup and pulled up his sleeve; not a single tally mark or scar in sight. 

"Nope, still looking." Gavin replied as he pulled his sleeve up again, hiding his wrist. 

Michael nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Took me forever to finally let my heart open to Lindsay. Can't say I ever regret that decision." It had been awhile since Michael could even think about Lindsay's name, let alone say it aloud. Being able to open up to Gavin left a funny feeling in Michael's stomach, he couldn't tell if it were a pleasant one or the latter.

Suddenly, Gavin's phone rang. Well if you counted a squawking bird sound as a ring. Gavin looked at Michael apologetically as he pulled out his phone to silence it. Michael threw him a confused look.

"Aren't you gonna answer it? Might be important." Michael said with his eyebrow raised.

Gavin scratched the back of his neck. Then let out a soft laugh. "Didn't want to ruin the moment." With that Gavin unlocked his phone to check his new text message. It was from his friend, Dan. The message informed Gavin that their boss wanted him to swing by now. Gavin checked the time, 8:47. Oh shite.

As Gavin checked his messages, Michael checked his phone as well. Oh crap. It was 8:47 and Michael was late to work. Fuck. MIchael mentally scolded himself.

At the same time, both Michael and Gavin's heads looked up. They both read the other's expression and got the message. They are both late for work. The first to get up was Gavin, he picked up both of their empty cups and made his way towards the trash cans.

Michael, on the other hand, walked towards the door; only stopping to properly say goodbye to his new... friend? Acquaintance? Stranger buddy? Eh whatever. Friend's fine, Michael agreed with himself.

Gavin met up with Michael at the door and both men left the cafe. Michael turned to Gavin. "Well, that was one of the better mornings that I've had. Thanks man." Michael said as he stretched out his hand. 

Gavin held up a finger. "Wait." He instructed Michael. Gavin ruffled through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "Got a pen?" He asked Michael.

Michael searched his own pockets, surprised when he pulled out a pen. When the hell did he out that there? 

Gavin happily grabbed the pen and scribbled on the paper and handed the paper and pen back to Michael. "Here." He said as he offered the items.

Michael grabbed the stationary and inspected the paper. Numerical digits were scrawled sloppily upon the paper. It was Gavin's number. Michael smiled. 

"Give me a call or text sometime. I enjoyed this morning with you, Michael. Maybe we could hang out or something." Gavin said, confidence radiating off of him.

Michael pocketed the paper and pen. "Yeah, I'd enjoy that. Maybe we could play some video games or some shit?" He asked, secretly hoping Gavin liked video games. To his surprise, Gavin began bouncing excitedly while he nodded.

"Oh yes, Michael! That'd be absolutely top! Maybe we could play a little GTA or Minecraft!" 

Michael rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how childish a grown man could be. But from what he's seen so far of Gavin, he wouldn't really consider him grown. He was more of a toddler at most. "Alright, idiot. We gotta head our separate ways now. Wouldn't wanna be anymore late to work, now would we?" Michael asked, smirking.

Gavin laughed, a small squeak escaped his lips. Michael couldn't help but wonder what the hell that was.

"You're like a fucking chew toy with that laugh of yours." Michael complained, only causing Gavin to laugh even harder.

"Goddamn, whatever. See ya around, fuckface." Michael said as he turned around and began his way to his car only to be stopped by a yell from Gavin.

"Wait! Michael, remember to contact me! Don't be a pleb and forget!" Gavin called out.

Michael flipped Gavin off. "Yeah yeah yeah!"

Gavin watched as Michael got into his car and drove off. "Well, gotta call Dan to pick me up." He chuckled, pulling out his phone.

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sorry I took so long to update! I had a lot of school work that suddenly piled q('^';)p  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

"Good morning, Michael!" Greeted the building secretary as Michael walked through glass double doors.

Michael offered a quick wave as he made his way down the hallway that led to the office. He was an hour late to work and he didn't have time for manners. Just as Michael was about to open the door, it swung open, almost hitting him in the face.

In front of him, stood a lazy eyed man with a handle bar mustache. The man smiled.  
"Hey, Michael. Glad you could make it." Michael could practically feel the sarcasm in the man's voice.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Geoff. A mishap kind of happened." He said as he gestured towards his shirt.

Geoff eyes his shirt with mock interest and shrugged in a nonchalant fashion. "So you had a coffee spill...? Or is that tea?" Geoff shook his head. "Whatever, doesn't matter. I don't wanna know. Just get to work, jackass."

With that, Geoff made his way around Michael and walked away, mumbling something about needing a drink. Michael let out a breezy laugh and sauntered into the office. A couch sat near the foot of the door, desks were lined up against the walls of the room, and three grown men, minus Michael, we're clicking away at those desks. Michael walked to his desk, next to a raven haired young man. The young man wore a purple hoodie and a strangely interesting hippo shirt. 

"Hey Ray, again with that shirt?" Michael greeted as he sat down.

Ray pulled off his headphones and turned his chair to face Michael. "You're just jealous. At least I wasn't the one who was late for work. That was you."

Michael gave him the finger, completely used to Ray's retorts. He and Ray have been friends for nearly 5 years now. They met at the college they both dropped out of and have worked together to get this job. Ray and Michael were and are inseparably, linked together by Ray's code of friendship; WAFFLEO. Which stood for we are friends, friends love each other. Michael still couldn't believe that Ray thought 'each other' was one word. All kidding aside, Michael knew Ray would always be there for him and vice versa.

"Hey man, why were you late? Too busy banging a hot chick?" Ray asks Michael, now focusing mostly on his screen as he plays Destiny.

Michael snickers quietly, amused by Ray's idiocy. "No dumbass. A slight mishap happened at the coffee shop."

Ray glanced at Michael's shirt, only just realizing the brownish greenish stain. Flickering his eyes back to his game, Ray comments, "Oh shit man. Some people are absolute pricks that just ruin the day, amirite?"

Michael grabbed his headphones and put them on as he responded. "Nah, Gavin wasn't such a bad guy, he did offer to buy me a new one. And after I payed for it-" Ray threw Michael a confused look. Michael rolled his eyes. "Yes Ray, I decided to pay. Anyway as I was saying, after I payed for it, we found a table to share and had a pretty good conversation."

Ray, still intently staring at his own screen asked, "Oh a good conversation, huh? What made it so great?"

A strange sensation filled his stomach as Michael recalled the conversation. "Oh nothing really. It was just nice how easy it was to talk to him. Just talking to him made me feel weightless, like All the weight on my shoulders had lifted. I still can't believe how easily I spoke about... her." Michael said, his voice becoming only a whisper by the end of the sentence.

Ray paused his game, pulled off his headphones, spun his and Michael's chairs to face each other and grabbed Michael's headphones. "You spoke about her?" Ray asked, his voice just a little above a whisper.

Michael's eyes widened at the sudden change in tone. "Ye-"

Michael was cut off when a bearer ginger man spoke up, completely oblivious to Ray and Michael's conversation. "Hey Michael, did you record a Rage Quit yet?"

Ray whispered a quick 'we'll talk later' as Michael replied. "Huh? Oh no not yet. I'll get to that now, Jack." 

Jack threw Michael a nod. "Alright, thanks. Just trying to stay ahead of the ball."

Michael put his headphones back on as he looked at Ray, who was focused on his screen again with his headphones on like nothing happened.  
"Time to get to work, I guess." Michael said under his breath.

\-------------------

 

"Hey, B!" Gavin greeted as he got into the car of his friend Dan. "Thanks for picking me up."

Dan offered Gavin a smirk. "What's got you all happy? You're usually Mr. 'The world owes me' Free. You almost never say thank you, B."

Gavin swat his best friend's arm as he pouted in mock hurt. "Shut up, B! I can be nice sometimes. And I'll have you know something did happen to make me happy but because of your cruelty, I won't tell you what it was." Gavin ended his 'speech' with a slight humph, quite proud of his retort.

Dan just shrugged as he started the car. Honestly, he knew Gavin would tell him what was up later. The little bugger had a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

Throughout the car ride, Dan threw small smirks towards Gavin, knowing that he was soon to crack. He knew his best friend quite well, they did practically grew up together. Both boys first met in school, around 2nd grade because their parents had become friends at one of their mandatory 'back to school' nights. Dan still remembers the day he showed up at Gavin's house, out of the blue, and saw Gavin playing Super Mario. That was when their friendship sparked. After that momentous occasion, Gavin and Dan had been inseparable. The 'Bs' were always moving forward together, they were always there for each other. When Gavin got a call to work at RWBY Productions in Austin, Dan was the one who persuaded him by reminding Gavin of the all the opportunities he would have to work with cameras. And Gavin's the one who got Dan a job over at RWBY Productions when Dan was struggling to find one. To them, making each other happy was more important than anything else.

Once at the RWBY Productions building, Gavin ran straight inside, not saying even one word to Dan. Dan chuckled at his friend's persistence as he walked into the building as well. 

"Oh, Gavin, Dan hey." Greeted their boss, Monty when he saw them. All three men were standing in the lobby of their small but homey building. Gavin and Dan waved their hellos, not surprised at the fact their boss wasn't angry with Gavin's tardiness. 

With that, Monty walked away, whispering to himself about wanting coffee.

Dan glanced at Gavin, smirking. "Ready to tell me what happened?"

Gavin stuck his nose in the air and walked into their production studio area. Dan rolled his eyes in amusement, following Gavin into the room.

"Hey guys! Fashionably late as always, huh Gavin?" A blonde female greeted Gavin.

Gavin smiled as he shrugged. "Oh shut up, Barb. I'm not always late, it was just today."

Barbara perked up. "Ooooh just today, huh? What happened? Met a cute guy, maybe?" She enjoyed teasing Gavin, especially since they've been friends since he started working here, 3 years ago.

Gavin gently pushed past her, ignoring her and walking to his Phantom camera on his desk. But that didn't stop her from following and pestering.

"Sooo, what I got from your silence is that you did meet someone. Spill the details!" 

From across the room, Dan laughed. "Give it up, Barb. He's not gonna crack any time soon. He's as stubborn as a mule. You and I both know that."

Gavin's head snapped towards Dan when he heard the word 'stubborn'. "I am not stubborn!"

Barbara and Dan broke out in laughter. "Yeah right." They both responded.

Gavin turned to face them both, an unamused pout on his face. "Shut up! You know what? I will share what happened today, only if you both agree to stop being such smegpots." 

Dan walked to where they were standing and made a 'go ahead' motion. Barbara nodded encouragingly in anticipation.

Gavin humphed in approval. "Alright, well the reason I was late was because I kind of caused an accident..." His voice drifted near the end.

"Not surprising, you are accident prone, B." Dan said, shrugging.

"I am not!" 

Barbara chuckled. "You so are though. Remember that time you spilled coffee all over Dan's desk? Or the time you tripped over a small, very small bottle cap on the floor. Or when you-"

"We get it, Barb. Damn, you and B can be so cruel at times."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we're pieces of shit. What's new? Keep going!" Barbara persisted.

"Alright, alright. Anyway as I was saying. I caused an accident to occur and let's just say it ended up with me spilling tea and coffee on this poor guy's shirt." Barbara and Dan snickered, amused by the fact his clumsiness was just proved. 

"Like the good person I am- shut up you two, I offered to buy him a new coffee. Well, in the end he ended up paying for it. Heh.”

“Really, B? Ha, how’d you bugger up paying for a drink?” Dan asked, suppressing his laughter.

Gavin, swat his friend’s arm. “Shut up, B. I dunno. It just kind of happened. One second I was pulling out my wallet. The next, he already finished the bloody transaction. Wrapping this up, we ended up talking and kind of got carried away."

Barbara placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder. "Aw, what's the lucky guy's name?"

Gavin shrugged her hand away, a smile forming on his face. "Michael. His name was Michael."

Dan smiled slightly as he walked towards his desk. "That's nice, B." He said once he reached his desk. He looked at his arm and stared at the one tally mark that laid there, as if mocking him. "Damn." 

Gavin stood near his own desk, confused as to what just happened. "What was that about?" He asked Barbara, who was looking towards Dan, solemnly.  
Gavin waved a hand in front of Barbara, profusely. "Blondie? Earth to Blondie!"

Barbara snapped out of her trance, still worried for Dan. She knew what was wrong.  
"Heh, sorry Gav. What's up?" 

Gavin groaned as he turned around, getting back to his camera. "Never mind." Picking up a nearby rag, so he could clean the smudges off the camera, he knew B would talk to him if it was serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro! As you can see I'm not the most consistent of updates heh... Sorry about that!! I've really been busy with school work since my semester is ending soon (>~

It was just hitting around 5 pm in the bustling city of Austin. Michael sat in his chair, in the office, slightly slouching as he mumbled to himself quietly. He had just finished editing a recording of a rage quit he did earlier, and honestly, he was pooped. Michael loved his job, seriously he did, it was just sometimes it could be quite tiring.

The door opened and in came Ray, who made his way towards his desk that was next to Michael’s. He grabbed his hoodie and put in on, throwing a glance at Michael. “Hey, you busy tonight?”

Michael tiredly looked turned towards Ray and shrugged. “Nah, not really. Why?” A yawn escaped his lips after replying.

“I dunno, wanna hang out? And maybe discuss the ‘talked to a stranger about you know who’ situation?” Ray asked, glancing at the door to make sure no one was there, listening in. He took a step closer to where Michael sat. “Only if you want, I mean. No pressure, but remember yolo man.”

A snicker escaped Michael’s lips. “Let’s hang out, man. I’m down for it. Let’s get something to eat first.”

Ray nodded in agreement. “Yeah and then we can head to my apartment for a few games of COD or something else. That alright?”

“Yeah, but we're so not playing COD. Let’s get our asses moving!” Michael shouted as he got up and grabbed his cellphone off his desk. Both tucked in their chairs and made their way out the door.

“See ya guys.” Their co-worker, Ryan, said as they passed by him on their way to the parking lot. It had truly been awhile since Ray and Michael have hung out. Sure, they were seriously each other's best friend, but there just wasn't enough time to hang out on somedays. So this had been a nice change of schedule for the two.

Once seat belted and ready to go, Ray spoke up from the passenger seat. "So where we headed? I'm feeling Taco Bell."

Michael let out a soft chuckle. He figured Ray would want to eat there, it was his favorite eatery. "Sure man, we'll head to fucking Taco Bell."

  
**___________________**

  
"Man, Taco Bell never gets old, it's always so good!" Ray said as they made their way into his apartment.

Michael plopped down on Ray's couch in the small living room, nodding in agreement to Ray's previous statement. "Sure Ray, whatever you say." Michael grabbed a control from the table. "So what do you feel like playing?"

From the kitchen, Ray made some incoherent noise. He was probably not listening to Michael's question. "Want anything to drink?" He asked Michael, who was still waiting for an answer. This time Michael made an indecipherable sound. It was neither a 'yes' nor 'no'.

"What?" Ray asked. "Was that a yes or no?"

Michael shrugged. "What do you feel like playing?"

Both boys smirked at one another. They both knew where this was going. Neither boy will give up until the other answers the opposing question. To them, this was a game. And neither one was willing to lose.

"So drink? Yay or nay?" Ray asked, completely ignoring Michael's question.

Two could play that game, Michael, just like Ray had ignored him, continued as if Ray hadn't said anything. "I feel like playing Minecraft, or something relaxing. Haven't played anything for fun in a while. How about you, Ray?"

"Hey, so his name's Gavin, right?"

The question caught Michael off guard. He barely registered what Ray asked by the time he responds. "Uh, erm. Yeah." Michael doesn't like the sudden change in the air, he knows Ray wants to bring up 'they know who'.

Ray made his way towards the couch, where Michael currently was and plopped down right next to him. He scratched his neck. "So, you spoke about her to him. How'd that go?"

Michael sighed, he knew Ray cared for him but just bringing her up again, brought chills down his spine. "Alright, I guess."  
Ray made a 'go on' movement, but honestly Michael didn't know what else to say. Sure, he hadn't said her name in god knows how long until the cafe incident, and spoke a bit about her to Gavin, but that didn't mean anything, did it?

"This is big, in my opinion." It was as if Ray heard Michael's inner thoughts. "I mean you haven't even said her name in front of me."

Michael shrugged, unsure of what else to do. Ray accepted Michael's silence as a signal to drop the topic.

Ray threw Michael a smile, indicating that the 'serious' conversation was over or at least put off to the side for now. They were never really good with serious situations anyway.

"He cute?" Ray asked, leaning closer towards Michael as he waggled his eyebrows.

Michael rolled his eyes in amusement and playfully shoved his friend. Ray fell off the couch with a thump.

"Hey, remember WAFFLEO! We love each other man!" Ray retorted from the ground, leaving Michael laughing on the couch.

"Yeah yeah yeah, WAFFLEO."

**____________________**

  
Hanging out with Ray had been fun, it was nice catching up again with him. Though he and Ray silently agreed to drop it, he knew Ray wouldn't just forget about it.

Michel let out a sigh as he walked into his apartment. As he took off his shoes, he placed his keys in a bowl nearby. In the bowl there was another pair of keys, separate from his own. They had a little 'L' keychain attached to them.

Once in the living room, Michael glanced at the various photos of himself and a lady. Many of them were silly photos of them, but one in particular stood out, it was a photo of the afternoon they finally moved into together. Smiles were plastered on their faces, as if everything was perfect in the world. But now, standing alone, Michael knew that nothing's perfect.

Turning away, Michael made his way towards the kitchen and dining area. He grabbed a cup from the cupboards and filled it with water at the sink. He leaned on one of the countertops and sipped on his water. His eyes land on the table in the small dining area nearby. There are two chairs. Honestly, Michael never eats there anymore, he prefers to sit by the couch away from the loneliness of knowing that one seat will always be empty. He knows he could throw the chair away, but he never had the heart to because it would as if he was throwing away one of the last parts he has of her. Sometimes just seeing the chair made it seem like she was still there.

He placed the cup in the sink, reminding himself to wash it in the morning. Then he makde his way towards his bedroom. Walking around his own apartment felt strange. As if he wasn't supposed to be here, living by himself in an apartment that was meant for two. Memories of when she was still here flooded Michael's mind. Some more pleasant than others.

Once inside his room, Michael began to shrug off his garnets he had worn throughout the day, just leaving them on the ground for him to pick up the following morning. He opened a drawer, pulled out a pair of pajama pants and put them on as well as a gray t-shirt. He turned to look at the neighboring closet that he had left open earlier that day. Half of it was full of various clothing items that weren't particularly his, they were more suited for feminine bodies. Her clothes. With a sigh he closes the closet with a small 'thump'.

Michael then headed towards the bathroom with a solemn look upon his face. He used to enjoy coming back to his apartment, but nowadays it hurt. Getting back to an empty apartment made him feel so alone. At work he could forget all this. The multiple distractions helped him cope and get through the day. But now he was just left in the silence of his own 'home'.

Michael took a look at himself through the mirror that hung right above the sink. He looked tired and drained. Again, a sigh escaped his lips as he reached for his toothbrush. Two toothbrushes sat in the nearby cup, one was purple and the other blue. He grabbed the blue one with a quick swipe and proceeded his brushing routine.

Once done, he made his way back to the bedroom and towards the pants he had left to lay on the floor earlier. He remembered he left his phone in one of the pockets. Digging through the pockets, a piece of paper fell out. Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Where was the paper from? He grabbed the paper and rummaged through his pockets till he finally grabbed his phone. Standing upright, he unfolded the paper, and on it a phone number was written with a small scribbled 'Gav' on the side of it.

He smiled. The memories of their cafe catastrophe flooding his mind.

He punched in the number happily, excited to send him a message. Michael glanced at the digital clock on his phone. 10:54. Would he still be awake?

Michael shrugged the thought away as he began typing.

 **Michael:** Hey Gav, it's Michael. :)

Hmm. Short. Sweet. And Simple. Or maybe the smiley face pushed it over the top. He quickly erased the emoticon.

 **Michael:** Hey Gav, it's Michael.

Michael frowned slightly. To him, now the message seemed too bland. He retyped a face. And quickly hit send before he could change his mind.

Not a second to lose, a message came in.

 **Gavin:** Michael? Uh sorry mate. I don't know a Michael... Wrong number perhaps?

Michael's breath hitched. What? Was this the wrong number? Did Gavin trick him? Was this a-

His thoughts were cut off by another text coming through.

 **Gavin:** Haha, just being a bit of a prick. Course I know a Michael! Sorry, Michael. Don't be mad  <3

Usually, under these circumstances, Michael would let off a little bit of his 'rage' but his mind was stuck. Stuck on the small heart attached to the end of the message. Thoughts rushed throughout his head. Did the heart mean something?Something...more? He shook his head rapidly. "Calm down, ya idiot." He said to himself. "Don't over think this, you barely know him! Just respond, doofus." Michael's hands grew sweaty as he typed.

 **Michael:** You nearly have me a heart-attack, ya fucking idiot! Great, now you ruined my evening.  >:(

Michael let out a chuckle as he clicked send. Oh, poor Gavin didn't know that he actually improved his evening, not ruin it.

 **Gavin:** But Michael! Aww, I'm sorry for being pleb :(  
I didn't mean to be mean, I swear!

 **Michael:** Hmph, I don't think I believe you.

 **Gavin:** I'll make it up to you. Are you gonna head to the cafe tomorrow?

Michael cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Realizing Gavin couldn't actually see him, he typed in a response.

 **Michael:** Yeah, maybe. Why?

 **Gavin:** Well, I was hoping we could meet up there or something. At an earlier time so we aren't late if we indulge in conversation.

 **Gavin:** Only if you want to, of course. :)

Michael weighed his options. He could either go the cafe with Gavin or go straight to work. Ha. Deciding was so easy for Michael at that point.

 **Michael:** Yeah, that'd be nice. Let's meet up there around 7?

 **Gavin:** Yay! I'll get to learn more about my little Michael :D 7 it is!

 **Gavin:** Well since we're meeting up tomorrow, I'll have to hit the hay now. (•^•;)

 **Michael:** Alright, go get your beauty sleep, idiot. Night!

 **Gavin:** Goodnight Michael and sweet dreams  <3

Again with the heart. Michael tried to reassure himself by reminding himself of the many times Gavin had used emojis. "He's just that type of person, get a hold of yourself. It's probably just a habit of his."

Michael walked towards his bed, set an alarm for his phone and placed it on the nearby nightstand. On the nightstand, laid a small face down framed picture. His shoulders dropped slightly, remembering that he was alone again. He looked up towards his bed. One side had a crumpled, constant use appeal as opposed to the one sat next to it, it sat neatly in place as if it wasn't touched for months. Which was true. Michael need dared to ruin or even touch that side of the bed. Most nights he slept as solid as a rock, never moving out of place.

Michael slid into his bed, barely making a sound. As he dropped his head onto his pillow, his eyes wandered over to his phone. He smiled knowingly at the phone.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I suck. T^T  
> Sorry for being to late in updates! Honestly, I don't mean to be. Just a little busy and such....  
> Seriously though, I've also been a bit (yes a bit) lazy. heh. whoopsie~
> 
> But anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Beep

Beep

Beep

Michael's eyes shot wide open at the sound of his alarm. He turned over to grab his phone and shut off his alarm with a groan. He checked the clock that hung on a nearby wall and it read 6:00 am. Again, a groan escaped his lips. Michael wasn't much of a morning person so usually he slept until the last possible minute he had for his slumber.

But today was different.

He smiled. Well tried to, it looked more like a grimace due to his sleepiness. Today he and Gavin had made plans to go to the cafe.

Michael sat up and stretched. The sounds of joints popping and quiet moans filled the room.

"Today's gonna be fucking great, I know it." Michael whispered to himself. He got up and fixed his side of the bed as quickly as possible. And then basically ran towards the bathroom to take a shower.

By the time 6:45 rolled around, Michael was as clean as can be, dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt, and ready to go. He put on a jacket before he exited the room.

He bolted towards his front door, he was filled with excitement. With a swift swing, he grabbed keys out of the bowl and put them in his pocket. He glanced around his apartment quickly, making sure he didn't forget anything. With one last precise look, he turned and pulled the door open.

Yeah today's gonna be great.

** \-------------------------------------- ** **_  
_ **

  
In another area in Austin, during the time Michael began to get ready, a lanky British man was just beginning to arise. Gavin shifted around his bed for a bit until he outstretched his arms and sat up. A yawn escaped his lips as he turned and looked at the nearby clock that was placed on top of his bedside table.

6:05 am.

Perfect. He had just enough time to take a shower, get dressed, wake up B and double check.

Gavin stepped out of his bed and made his way towards the bathroom, leaving his bed in a heap of messed up blankets and crooked pillows.

Around 6:35, Gavin was all finished his personal grooming. He was sporting a gray sweater with some dark blue jeans. Union Jack converse covered his white socked feet and a small black satchel rested on his shoulder. It was filled with small wires and a couple of USBs that held personal slow motion videos he had shot during lunch breaks and his days off. He needed to bring them for work, they (the company) were working on some more animation for a bit so Gavin needed to busy himself since they weren't going to need him for a while.

With one last hair ruffle, he made his way towards Dan's room.

Ever since Dan agreed to move to Austin because of the job Gavin had snagged for him, he and Gavin have been living together. At first, when Dan was still up in England, Gavin lived in a smaller apartment, alone. He didn't mind living there before, it was just that it could get lonely at times. Before his American residence, Gavin was a part of a family of 5 so the sudden change to 1 threw him off for a bit.

For instance, whenever he thought of some theoretical question or had an 'epiphany' he had no one to share it with, it was just him and the silence of his apartment. And Gavin hated being alone, it actually distracted him. Usually a person would want to be alone so they could focus, but for Gavin, being alone made him want to do things, anything that could possibly bring him closer to a human presence and farther from productivity.

So living with Dan had it's perks. Especially since they're best friends. At times, it was as if Gavin and Dan shared one brain but other times they were polar opposites. It was how they worked. How they clicked. Dan was the listener, Gavin the talker. Gavin was the playful one, Dan responsible. They were Dan and Gavin, best friends for life. (AKA BFFLs as referred to by Gavin when he wanted to be a prick)

Without even knocking, Gavin waltzed right into Dan's room, the sound of small thumps from his footsteps filled the silence. Once he made it to the edge of the bed, Gavin stared at his friend's sleeping stature.

Dan was laying belly first and his head was tilted towards Gavin. His limbs were sprawled across the bed, splitting off in different directions. Despite his haphazard position, he seemed well relaxed.

Gavin couldn't wait to ruin it.

Gavin turned and walked to the wall parallel to the bed. He swiftly went into a running position and faced Dan. He was going to sprint and jump. His favorite way of waking his friend.

A smirk formed on his face as he began to count down.

"1." He began.

"2."

"3."

The second the '3' escaped his lips he bolted. It only took 2 long steps to get into the right spot, perfect distance from the bed for jumping.

"GOOOOOOO!" Gavin yelled as he sprang up and began falling towards Dan.

Dan's eyes snapped opened at the sudden change from silence. His sleepy vision focused on the body falling towards him. He barely had any time to react before the man child crashed onto him.

Squeaks of laughter filled the room along with some groans from Dan.

"B!" Dan yelled, not as angry as he sounded.

Gavin looked up from his position on top of Dan and grinned. "Yes? Something the matter?"

Dan rolled his eyes at his friend's childishness and began to push him off. Gavin of course, resisted.

"You'll never get me to let go!" Gavin yelled, determination filling his voice.

Dan smirked and replied, "Oh? We'll see about that."

He flipped their positions so that now he was the one on top and Gavin was the one laying in the bed. Not even sparing a second, Dan's fingers trailed up and down Gavin's sides, tickling him.

Laughter rang throughout the apartment from each of the boys.

After about five more minutes of tickle torture, Dan finally stopped. Both boys let out airy laughs and grins plastered their faces. The air was practically filled with their energy.

Bzzzt.

Gavin felt a vibration come from his pocket. Dan threw him a confused look.

"Who's texting you so early in the morning, Mr. Popular?" Dan asked slightly teasing.

Gavin laughed and shrugged as he grabbed his phone from his pants pocket. It was reminder. It said:  
Go to the cafe ya bloody fool! Don't keep Michael waiting!

Gavin smiled at the notification. Oh yeah he had a thing to do with Michael. His smile quickly fell as he checked the time.

6:43am

"Oh Shite! B I ought to be going!" Gavin struggled underneath Dan, pushing slightly at him as a way to get him off of his legs.

Dan began to get off, confused at what just happened. "What? Wait. Why? Where are you going?"

Once freed, Gavin stood up and checked his appearance in the small mirror on Dan's bedside table.

He turned and made his way to the living room. Dan in tow, still looking for an answer to his questions. "B? Earth to Gav. Where're headed off too?"

Gavin grabbed his apartment keys off the coffee table and made his way to the door. Signaling Dan to come closer, Gavin started to put on his shoes.

Dan approached him and waited for his answer.

Once his shoes were on, Gavin grinned at Dan. "I'm meeting up with Michael at the cafe nearby."

Dan's eyes furrowed, but quickly changed to an 'excited' expression. He gave Gavin a half smile.  
"Oh, that's nice."

Gavin noticed the sudden change in his best friend's tone. It worried him. "B, you alright?"

Dan only nodded. He pat Gavin's shoulder and turned away, making his way back to his bedroom. "Have fun. I'll pick you up when you're done." Dan said, barely above a whisper.

Right at the doorway of his room, Dan turned and threw a sly wink at Gavin. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that, Dan disappeared into his room.

Gavin's eyes widened as he blushed bright red. A series of unusual sounds escaped his lips, before even a simple 'B!' was spoken. "Goddamn, B. You can a real twat at times." Gavin childishly mumbled to himself as he opened the front door.

"Alright I'll be back soon!" With that the door shut behind Gavin, leaving Dan alone in their apartment.

Back in his room, Dan sat himself onto his bed. It creaked with the new but familiar weight of his body. Dan slowly raised his arm, making the mark more evident.

He sighed as he stared at the tally mark embedded onto his arm. It seemed as if it were staring back at him, mocking him.

"Goddamn it."

Dan plopped onto his back with his arms splayed out, trying to get the mark as far away from him as possible, and let out a deep breath. He groaned in frustration mostly for himself. He knew he and Gavin would only ever be friends but that didn't stop the feelings from forming. It didn't stop his heart from racing just at the sight of Gavin or the slight pain he had when he knew Gavin didn't feel the same. Honestly, Dan was proud to be at least friends with Gavin, even more proud to say they were best mates. But at times, he couldn't help but wonder how things would be if they were together.

No matter who Gavin ended up trusting with his heart, Dan would always be there for him. Making Gavin happy was always the goal, whether it be with him or with someone else. Dan would always support Gavin, no questions asked. Sure he loved him but he did love him first as a friend. And friends protected each other, they made sure they're there for each other. Of course Dan knew that this happiness was a two way road, he knew Gavin would wish for his happiness too. Which is exactly why Dan hasn't told Gavin about his feelings, that and because he was too bloody afraid to.

Dan knew that if he told Gavin, Gavin wouldn't know how to take it. He would want to say he returned Dan's feelings, but then he'd be lying which would end up hurting Dan. On the other hand, Dan knew that Gavin wouldn't want to reject him because Gavin would know that would end up hurting Dan too. Because of this internal confusion, Gavin would probably end up pushing him away, and Dan certainly did not want that to happen.

Damn, Love was hard.

  
** \-------------------------------------- **

  
Just like every morning, there were a few people scattered about in the small, but homey cafe. When Gavin entered, a nearby barista who was sweeping, greeted him.

Gavin offered a small wave as he made her way towards her. "Hello Emily! How are you today?"

Emily giggles and stops sweeping for a moment to reply. "I'm doing well. You seem happier than usual today. Something good happening?"

Before Gavin could answered, a bell chimed, signaling someone entering the cafe. A smile formed on his lips at the sight of Michael, completely forgetting a question was even asked. Emily let out a breathy laugh and turned to leave. "You two have fun now with your date and all."

Well that pulled Gavin out of his thoughts. He turned red upon hearing her response and he frantically squabbled for a retort. "I-it's not a- Emily!"

"You seem way too energetic for this early in the day." A voice commented, sounding amused.

Gavin jumped in his place and turned to face the man of the voice. Again, a smile formed on his face. Michael stood in front of Gavin, a smile on his face as well. Both boys stood in there, staring at one another, neither one wanting to be the first to turn away.

"Hi Michael." Gavin offered, still smiling.

"Hey Gavin." Michael replied, just as happy.

A strange sound filled their tiny silence. Gavin looked down sheepishly. It was his stomach, it was growling in desperate need for food. Michael let out a laugh and pat Gavin's shoulder.  
"Looks like someone's hungry. How about we grab something to eat first and then converse."  
Gavin laughed as well and nodded. "That'd be top."

A few moments later, both boys were seated and ready to dig in. Gavin had bought a small Earl Grey tea and a blueberry muffin. While Michael ordered a small caramel latte and an apple strudel. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they sipped and ate their food.

Gavin looked up towards Michael and began to speak, completely oblivious to the crumbs on his face. "So Michael, what do you do for a living? Oh! Actually let's start with favorites. What's your favorite color? Food? Hob-"

Michael stifled a laugh when he looked at Gavin, slightly droning out his fast paced questions. Without thinking, Michael stretched his hand forward and gently rubbed the crumbs off Gavin's face. Gavin stopped talking, his eyes wide.

Michael froze. Surprised by his own actions, he pulled his arm back like it had just been burned and began to stutter as his face grew red. "I-I uh didn't mean t-to- well technically I did, but you had- uh-" Michael turned away and slumped in the defeat of unable to form sentences.

Gavin still slightly surprised, grinned. "Thanks for that. Wouldn't want to look like an idiot with those crumbs and all."

"With or without crumbs, you still look like an idiot." Michael muttered, still embarrassed by what he had done.

"Michael!"  
"Micool!" Michael faced Gavin with a smile and mocked him, teasingly.

Gavin pouted playfully and then took a bite of his muffin. "Mhure fa pfrict." (You're a prick)

"Aw you don't mean that, Gav."

Gavin swallowed then stuck out his tongue. Michael chuckled. "You're such a child."

"You're a child!"  
"Good retort there, Gavin."  
"Sod off, it was quality."

"God, you're a fucking idiot." Hearing Michael call Gavin an idiot, brought a smile to Gavin's face. He didn't know why. It was basically an insult, if taken out of context, but it was like Gavin knew it wasn't meant to hurt him. There was no malice laced in the word, just amusement. It was as if they were old friends and not just getting to know each other.

"-rth to Gavin. Gaaaaaavin. Hello in there. Honestly I wonder if something is even up in there."

Gavin blinked back into reality. He stared at Michael and finally registered Michael's previous statement. "Hey!"

"Finally, well before you drifted off I was answering one of your goddamn questions. So fucking listen." Michael smiled for good measures, making sure Gavin took note that he meant no harm with his words. "Anyway, as I was saying, I work for this company and basically I play video games for a living."

Gavin suddenly stood up, mouth open in wonder and awe. "You play video games for living?! That bloody amazing! How'd that happen?"

Michael chuckled and motioned Gavin to sit. He was attracting all sorts of unwanted attention to their conversation. When Gavin finally complied and sat down, Michael couldn't help but grin. "Well, first things first, I work for a company called Rooster Teeth. Specifically, I work mostly in Achievement Hunter, the section that focuses primarily on making recorded Let's Plays. We post them to our site and we get views, honestly we get quite a good amount of viewers, if I do say so myself."

Michael folded his arms in front of himself, proud of his workplace. He loved where he worked especially the people he worked with. He would never trade it for anything in the world, Rooster Teeth has been the best company he has worked for in his lifetime.

Gavin sat opposite of him, jaw slack in surprise. And then he squeaked. He goddamn squeaked in excitement. "That's bloody top, Michael! So you're just sat about the whole day playing video games? That seems like so much fun, is it?"

"Well, usually it's fun but every now and then I have to record a Rage Quit. I mean, don't get me wrong, they're fun to record but they can get so fucking frustrating and tiring." Michael replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Gavin raised an eyebrow, seeming confused. "Rage Quit?"

"OH! My bad. A Rage Quit's when I play a frustrating game and yell at it. I basically just suck ass throughout the gameplay and complain. People love it for some reason. They eat that shit up like there's no tomorrow."

"Ah, I now see why you use such filthy language." Gavin commented.

Michael let out a breezy laugh, amused by Gavin's assumption. "Actually, I've always spoken like this even before Rage Quit. Ha, would believe me if I said I spoke like this to my own mother?"

Gavin slammed his hands onto the table in front of them. "You do not!" Gavin would never speak to anyone in his family with half the words he's heard Michael use, let alone his own mother.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Mr. Goodie Two Shoes, but I do indeed speak to her like this. I'm a bit of a bad boy." Michael said with a wink. Michael surprised himself. What the hell was that? Did he just wink? What the actual fuck.

Gavin didn't seem phased by the flirtatious implement, he just continued to look flabbergasted by the obvious disrespect Michael had for his mother. "Michael!"

Michael laughed through his nose as he shook his head at Gavin's surprise. Eh, he was used to it. He remembered when Ray overheard a conversation he was having with his mother on the phone one day. He will never forget the look of shock Ray displayed, it was hilarious.

"Alright, enough about me. What do you for a living? Besides you know, act like an idiot. Cause I don't imagine that pays well."

Gavin's eyes glistened at the question, he was excited to share the dream he was living. Michael rose an eyebrow, curious at the reaction he received from Gavin, he too was quite excited as well.

"Well, as you could tell I'm not originally from America-"

"Oh you're not? I wouldn't have fucking guessed!"

Gavin sent him a playful glare, causing Michael to smirk. "Alright Alright, continue."

"Anyways, I'm actually from Oxfordshire in England and moved here about 2-3 years ago to work at RWBY Productions. Over there, I specialize in Slow Motion cinematography, which basically means I fool around with a camera pretending to be all science-y."

Michael nodded in interest, "Slow Motion cinematography? How'd you get into that?"

Gavin grinned at the fact Michael actually seemed to care. "Well my interest and now love for Slow Motion began around the age of 9, when I figured out how to play a movie frame by frame on the remote. I was quite fascinated with all the small details I hadn't seen while the movie was playing at normal speed. It was like I had seen a completely new world that was hidden from the naked eye. To this day, these small and probably unimportant details to others, still amaze me."

Michael stared at Gavin, taking notice to the evident glint in his eyes and the awe in his voice. Damn, he's so cute.

Whoa. Wait. Cute?

Michael blinked hurriedly before he shook his head. "I meant the fact he has a dream not him...I think."

"Hm? What are you on about Michael?" Michael's eyes widened. Oh shit he said that out loud.

"Uh... N-nothing! Um uh, I'm gonna throw my cup out!" With that, Michael got up and headed straight for the trash bins near the front of the cafe. Once there, he threw away his cup and then nervously glanced over his shoulder, towards where he and Gavin had chosen to sit.

Well to be honest, Gavin definitely wasn't lacking aesthetically, even with the gigantic nose (alright fine larger than average). Somehow it suited him just as well as his wild sandy locks that always appeared to be in a forever state of bed head and his shining green eyes that resembled emeralds basking in the sun.

Crap. He is cute.

Back at the table, Gavin was just sat in his chair, patiently waiting for Michael's return. Michael's abruptness confused him but eh, he'll let it go. One of the things he's learned from living in America for the past couple of years is that Americans were weird.

Just as he was finishing that thought, Michael returned with a small smile on his face. "Hey, I'm back." He said as he settled back down into his chair.

Gavin sent him a grin. "Welcome back, mate. How were the bins?"

"Eh, not the best conversationalists. They were all full of shit."

Gavin chuckled. "Yeah they didn't know what they were missing. Cause you on the other hand are a top conversationalist."

"Heh, thanks man. Same goes for you."

"I'm glad we agreed to meet up again, it was nice getting more about you, Michael."

"Yeah, same goes for you." Michael said, sounding more shy than he what he wanted.

Again, Gavin chuckled. "Maybe I was wrong about being a 'top conversationalist'. You basically just repeated what you previously said!"

Michael playfully rolled his eye. "Oh says the one who uses 'top'."

"It's a common saying!"

"Bullshit! No one says 'top' over here."

"Well maybe you lot ought to be taught how to be a little more cultured." Gavin retorted, a smug look forming on his face. Fine, maybe Michael was a top conversationalist.


End file.
